Glimmer joue la comédie
by Soph28
Summary: Depuis toujours, Glimmer joue la comédie pour bien se faire voir. Elle a l'habitude, et cela a l'air de marcher dans son district. Et puis un jour, elle est tirée au sort pour participer aux 74ème Hunger Games.


Glimmer soupire, puis éteint son réveil. Aujourd'hui, jour de la moisson, la jolie blonde tente de maîtriser sa respiration. De nature stressée, elle tient à donner l'image inverse. Elle doit toujours paraître calme, limite ennuyée de tout ce qui peut s'offrir à elle. Cela semble fonctionner car elle est l'une des filles les plus populaires du District 1. La plupart des garçons se traînent à ses pieds, et toutes les filles veulent être son amie. Glimmer a tout pour plaire.

Elle descend pour aller dans la cuisine où elle trouve sa mère, son père et son grand frère. Elle salue sa famille, puis s'assoit pour le petit déjeuner. _"Alors championne, tu vas participer aux Hunger Games cette année ?"_ lui demande son frère. Sa réponse est bien sûr négative. L'adolescente fait partie du centre d'entraînement de son district à contre coeur. Elle n'y va que parce que c'est bien vu. Dans le district 1, dire que l'on peut aisément participer aux Hunger Games est considéré comme courageux et noble. Mais Glimmer n'aime pas ça. Il faut être tout ce qu'elle n'est pas, c'est-à-dire violent, cruel et barbare. Elle avait apprit à mentir pour se faire bien voir. Elle ne voulait pas faire honte à sa famille. Son frère n'avait jamais était tiré au sort, et n'avait jamais put se porter volontaire car d'autres le devançaient souvent. Glimmer, elle, savait qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'elle se fasse choisir. Mais s'il advenait que son nom soit tiré, elle jouerait la comédie qu'elle sait si bien jouer.

Elle monte dans sa chambre, enfile une magnifique petite robe couleur rose pâle qui met son teint de poupée en valeur. Glimmer n'est populaire que pour son jolie minois, et elle compte bien le conserver. Elle descend dans l'entrée où l'attendent ses parents et son frère. Ce dernier est la personne la plus importante pour elle. Avec lui, pas la peine de faire semblant. Il la connait comme personne, et n'hésite pas à se moquer gentiment d'elle.  
_"Tu es magnifique Glimmer !"_ s'extasient-ils en la voyant arriver. La jeune femme les prend dans ses bras et ils se dirigent vers la grande place. Elle serre une dernière fois la main de son grand frère, et part rejoindre ses amies dans la file. Elle est bien sûr complimentée sur son apparence. Elle se fait prélever une petite goutte de sang. En allant se placer devant l'estrade, avec les autres filles de son âge, la belle blonde contemple la petite goutte de sang perler sur le bout de son doigt. Si elle est prise, elle devra s'attendre à en voir beaucoup. Elle porte son doigt à sa bouche et suce la gouttelette rouge. Elle reporte ensuite son attention sur l'estrade où apparaissent le maire, les vainqueurs, tous rayonnant, du moins en apparence, puis enfin l'hôtesse du Capitole. Glimmer ignore son nom. Elle remarque que cette année, cette femme est habillée de couleur vives et féminines. Elle salue les adolescents, puis annonce une vidéo faite par le Capitole. Glimmer ne la regarde pas. Elle ne s'y intéresse pas. Elle ne regarde que cette boule de cristal contenant les noms. Glimmer sens le stress monter. Elle sait qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle soit sélectionnée, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une petite appréhension.  
L'hôtesse plonge la main dans la boule, en sort un papier. La gorge de Glimmer est complètement sèche, mais elle tente de rester calme. La femme du Capitole prend son temps pour déplier le papier contenant le nom de la condamnée. Pourquoi est-ce que Glimmer semble être la seule du district 1 à trouver tout cela horriblement cruel ? L'hôtesse se racle la gorge puis annonce de sa voix suave le nom de la tribut.  
_"Glimmer Belcourt"_.  
Un petit choc électrique semble parcourir la jeune femme. Elle regarde autours d'elle, et ses amies la regardent en esquissant leur plus beau sourire. Des applaudissements fusent de toutes part. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Glimmer se redresse et recommence à jouer la comédie. Elle affiche son sourire le plus charmeur et marche d'un pas assuré vers l'estrade. La fille la plus populaire, et sans doute la plus humaine viens d'être choisit pour combattre à mort. Mais il est hors de question de montrer sa vraie nature. Elle croise une fois le regard de son frère qui a le visage fermé. Elle lève la tête vers les caméras et sourit à pleines dents. Le nom du garçon est annoncé : _"Marvel Sanford"_. Quelle ironie cette année. La belle et le clown du district 1. Tous deux se serrent la main, puis ils sont emmenés à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de ville.  
Assise sur le canapé en velours rouge, Glimmer s'autorise quelques larmes. Elle est la seule qui voit que ces Jeux sont affreux, pourtant c'est elle qui est choisie. Le ciel la punit peut-être pour le fait qu'elle ne soit pas un mouton.

Ses parents et son frère arrivent. Ce dernier accourt pour la prendre dans ses bras où elle tente d'étouffer ses sanglots. Comme à son habitude, il la berce doucement. Cette fois-ci il lui murmure de lui revenir rapidement. Ses parents la prennent dans leurs bras sans dire un mot. Ils sont partagés entre la fierté et l'inquiétude. Avant de partir, sa mère glisse un objet au creux de sa main. Sans prendre le temps de regarder ce que c'est, elle lui dit merci, puis la regarde sortir de la pièce. Elle s'essuie les yeux du revers la main, et voient défiler dans la pièce des amis à elle. Des _"Tu vas tout déchirer"_, ou encore des _"On compte sur toi"_ fusent. L'heure des adieux se termine et elle est emmenée à l'extérieur. Elle croise le regard de Marvel qui sourit aussi. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il pense, mais il semble parfaitement à l'aise. Peut-être joue-t-il la comédie lui aussi. Intérieurement, Glimmer espère que lui aussi soit un peu humain.

Au Capitole, elle lie une alliance presque naturelle avec les tributs du 2. Elle s'entraîne principalement au tir à l'arc. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas très douée, elle remarque que cela est suffisant pour effrayer les autres. Durant les entraînements, elle aime regarder tous ces enfants. Elle imagine quelle pourrait être leur vie. Elle aurait presque envie de pleurer pour eux. Ils n'ont aucune chance face aux tributs du 2. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Elle ne se fait plus d'illusions. Malgré les apparences, Glimmer est une fille intelligente. Elle sait qu'elle ne gagnera pas. Mais elle peut tout de même essayer.  
Pour les interviews, les stylistes ont voulus mettre en évidence la superbe plastique de la jeune femme. Une robe dorée vient mettre ses formes pulpeuses en valeur, et son rouge à lèvres rouge met en évidence ses yeux émeraudes. Caesar Flickerman l'accueille comme il se doit, et Glimmer arrive parfaitement à charmer le public. Bien sûr, le soir même elle pleure à chaudes larmes dans son lit, se haïssant d'agir comme si elle aimait tout ça. Son frère doit sûrement être déçu de la voir jouer ainsi la comédie.

Debout sur la plaque, elle scrute les armes, et jette un coup d'oeil furtif à Marvel. Ce garçon est la seule chose qui lui reste de son district. Lui aussi est assez aimé là-bas. Il est apprécié pour son humour. Ce dernier regarde attentivement les armes. Glimmer fait pareil et un poignard attire son attention. Dommage que la bague empoisonnée de sa mère n'ait pas était autorisée.  
Le gong retentit et elle court à toute vitesse chercher le poignard qu'elle convoite. Elle en attache un similaire à sa jambe. Elle voit Clove un peu plus loin prendre un sac avant de se parer de couteaux. Cette fille lui donne la chair de poule. Mais elle s'en soucierait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle tue. Elle frappe le premier tribut qu'elle croise, et le met à terre. Elle commence à le frapper avec le poignard. Bientôt, cet adolescent serait défiguré. Glimmer joue la plus grosse comédie de sa vie en étant violente, cruelle et barbare. C'est un jeu dangereux que de faire semblant d'avoir de la rage dans les yeux. Il ne faut pas qu'elle le rate si elle veut s'en sortir, ce qui est peu probable. Et ça, Glimmer le sait. Tant pis, autant mourir en ayant fait semblant d'avoir essayé.


End file.
